Soft solder is a very effective material for making mechanically sound and electrically conductive connections. With the increased use of miniaturized electrical equipment, electrical connections in very small circuits must be made both in assembling and in repairing such equipment. To use solder on small equipment, the solder contacting tip of the soldering device must be very small. However, regardless of the size of the tip, it must still be hot enough to melt solder.
In addition to being small, the solder contacting tip must be positioned and moved precisely to effect soldering exactly where it is required and to avoid heat damage to areas adjacent to the position where soldering is to be effected.
The best way to maneuver a small pointed object is to hold it in the manner of a pen or pencil, held by the fingertips with the thumb and fingers in opposition. The precision with which a tool can be used also increases if the fingertips can hold the tool quite close to the tip that is being maneuvered. This manner of grasping and using a tool not only provides for precise positioning and movement of the tool, but in addition it leaves the other hand free to hold or maneuver the work.
The heat of a soldering iron is concentrated at the tip, so hand-held soldering devices usually must be employed with the hand holding the soldering device positioned well away from the hot tip, and even in such position the soldering device can be uncomfortably hot.